1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer steering apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck trailer steering apparatus wherein the same is arranged to enhance ease of maneuverability of a trailer relative to a tractor truck structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Four-wheel steering apparatus of various types has been utilized in the prior art to enhance ease of steering of an associated self-propelled vehicle. Such steering is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,246 to Janson, et al. utilizing linkage members operatively mounted to the rear wheels of a vehicle to manipulate the rear wheels in a steering procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,443 to Bausch sets forth a motor vehicle formed with four-wheel steering utilizing an electrically operative steering box member arranged to manipulate a rear steering assembly of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,698 to Kirschner and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,592 to Ohmura set forth further examples of linkage arrangements mounted to rear portions of a vehicle to effect four-wheel steering of the vehicle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved truck trailer steering apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.